goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War (2020)
Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War is an upcoming sequel to Mr. Peabody and Sherman ''and Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2''. It is set to be released on 2019. Plot When Mr. Peabody and Sherman discover an evil spirit from an unknown dimension called Red Flame, who sends her tanks to surround them and banishes them, to the Forbidden Realm. But however, it's now up to Penny to put an end to the World War before Red Flame can have a chance to take over the world. Cast * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Karan Brar as Mason * Russell Brand as Robin Hood * Rooney Mara as Red Flame * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson * Gary Oldman as Apocalypse King Gallery Sherman and Mr. Peabody and Penny and Robin Hood set for the Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3.jpg Penny from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg Mr. Peabody from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg Sherman from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg Red flame from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg The Apocalypse King from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg MPAS Returns again.jpg Red flame and her Army at the Volcano.jpg Sherman hanging out with Penny in the Living room.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War Characters from 2019.jpg Dreamworks MPAS3WW logo 2019.jpg Apocalypse king meets Sherman and Mr. Peabody first time.jpg The WABAC leaving Norway to Present day.jpg Mr. Peabody drives Sherman to school.jpg Sherman continues School day.jpg Sherman and Friends Back at school once again.jpg Sherman and his friends having Class.jpg Penny and Sherman and Mason at Playground in school.jpg Penny Peterson plays some Golf.jpg Penny and Sherman playing at the Park.jpg Penny on her phone in Sherman's bed room.jpg Penny Peterson Giggling on the floor while Sherman tickling her.jpg Penny in her Parent's car.jpg Mr. Peabody fixes the WABAC with his Spanner.jpg Red flame's first appearence.jpg Sherman and Peabody meets Red flame.jpg Sherman and Peabody are surrounded by Tanks.jpg Sherman and Peabody in the Forbidden realm.jpg Penny watches TV with some breaking news about World war.jpg Penny to the Elevator.jpg Penny outside of her Home.jpg Penny Peterson starts her first Mission.jpg Penny with Mason on her Motorcycle.jpg Red flame draws her blade at Paul and Patty.jpg Penny and Mason in stealth avoiding tankers.jpg Penny and Mason inside the Air duct.jpg Penny peterson suddenly farted on Mason's face.jpg Red flame with the Ultimate flame at the Volcano.jpg Penny and Mason sees Leonardo.jpg Penny and Mason at French revolution.jpg Penny and Leonardo.jpg Red flame digs the rocks to release the Molten lava.jpg Red flame's biggest threat to The Present day.jpg Red flame interrogates Penny.jpg Sherman defeats Red flame's army to save Peabody's life.jpg Penny sees Red flame at the bridge.jpg Red flame prepares to fight.jpg Penny confronts Red flame.jpg Final fight from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World war.jpg Mr. Peabody & Sherman relaxing at the bench of the Park.jpg Penny and the Peterson Family.jpg Mr. Peabody & Sherman 3 World War main title.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 1.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 2.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 3.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 4.jpg Red flame's blade.jpg Penny Peterson rises to the entire people of the History for victory against World war.jpg Penny Peterson and her History gang set for mighty battle.jpg The American army vs Red flame.jpg Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Dreamworks Animation films Category:Sequel Category:2019 films Category:Upcoming